Can you Save me from this world?
by VelvetRose22
Summary: Dakota has come back home for summer and finds out her father, Rick, has been shot on the line of Duty and is at the hospital in a coma. Things couldn't get worst but it does when the Zombie apocalypses begins and she is forced to leave with her family to find a safe place, but is there truly a place where they can be safe?
1. Chapter 1(It all Begins)

**I do not own the walking dead or the characters in it, please enjoy!**

Walking up to the doors I was all to familiar with just a year ago my heart races. I never thought I'd miss home so much. I remember when I was packing away for college last year this place was last on my list of things I'd miss. Well now I'm out for the summer and deciding to spend some time with my family. Setting my luggage on the side of me I ring the door bell once.

The only person that knows I'm coming is my mother, I told her to keep me a secret from my father and little brother. Hearing loud clanking like boots stomping the floor I can't help but smile widely as my father opens the door.

"Dakota?"

Taking in his police uniform my heart warms at the sound of my name.

"Hi daddy."

Pulling me into his arms I hug him tightly holding back tears.

"What are you doing here?"

Arms length apart he scans over me like his usual fatherly instinct.

"It's summer brake so I decided to come down and visit."

My father looks down at my bags, just noticing them he pulls me back into a hug.

"You're mothers going to be so excited!"

Giggling to myself I grab my luggage and follow my father into the house. Instantly the smell of my childhood hits me and I freeze in place. I haven't smelt baking soda and vinegar since I was 10.

"Carl!"

My moms voice yells from in the kitchen and soon a boy with my dark brown hair and blue eyes comes running out bumping right into me.

"Oh I'm..."

His eyes light up with excitement.

"DAKOTA!"

Throwing his arms around me I squeeze him tightly.

"Hey little brother."

Looking down at him I can't help but mess through his hair.

"When did you get here?"

He questions completely forgetting about my mother fussing at him.

"About a couple minutes ago."

glancing at my luggage he raises an eyebrow.

"You're moving back?!"

My mother walks into the living room.

"No, she's just spending the summer with us, so how about you go put her stuff in her room."

Smiling at me Carl grabs my things and heads for the stairs.

"I'm surprised you haven't turned my room into a gym."

I joke welcoming her hug.

"Oh believe me we tried but your father could care the least about working out."

"I wanted to turn it into a game room!"

Carl comes back down stairs holding a hand held gaming device. I pat the top of his head.

"You know if I had the time I'd work out Lori."

My father walks out his study and my mother rolls her eyes.

"Sure you would, we'll you might want to think about it after tonight's dinner, which is at Dakota's choosing."

The sound of my mothers cooking makes my mouth water, all I ate today was a bag of peanuts that I bought from a Gas Station.

"I've been wanting you're home made spaghetti."

Clapping her hands together she disappears into the kitchen.

"Hey dad?"

"What is it baby girl?"

Pointing towards the door I say.

"Can you come check out my car, it was driving kinda funny on the way over here."

"Let's go have a look."

Outside my dad pops the hood of my car and is looking around.

"What we got here?"

I hear a deep twang so I turn around.

"Aw, it's nothing, just needs a oil change."

My father wipes the sweat off his forehead. My father's best friend who I used to call my uncle stops and stairs at me.

"What? Don't recognize me?"

I joke but the look on his face shows no recognition.

"Shane its.."

"Dakota? Well I'll be damned miss smarty pants finally came down to visit."

Shane pulls me into a playful choke hold and messes up my hair.

"Easy Shane she's a women now, don't wanna get slapped by her death glares."

Releasing me I steady myself hiding my smile.

"Ah she'll always be my favorite tom boy, you still go hunting?"

Laughing I adjust my bangs.

"The last time I went hunting Carl was still in diapers and mom flipped because you bought me my own bow."

Both my dad and Shane chuckle.

"Then what ya do in that big school of yours?"

"I'm studying to be a biologist, you know, how the human body works and what not."

Nodding he gives me a tight side hug.

"We'll somebody has to do it."

* * *

Walking up I follow my new routine of walking over to my closet and actually caring about what I wear. Picking out a white sundress with yellow flowers I walk into the bathroom to see what I'm going to do with my wad of hair. Taming it a bit I pull on a floppy sun hat and sunglasses.

"Morning Dakota, would you like some breakfast?"

My mother ask once I enter the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet."

Opening the fridge I grab a bottle of water.

"Well okay then."

She doesn't even attempt to question me because no matter what she says about me being skinny, she knows I wont listen.

Outside I place a blanket under a shady tree and plant myself down on top it. Opening my book I start to get lost in it's romantic mysteries when Carl plops down on the side of me.

"Hey Dakota, wanna play a game?"

Looking out the corner of my eye I see him playing with a deck of cards.

"Did Shane teach you how to gamble?"

Joking I set my book aside.

"No, I was just going to ask if you wanted to play Go Fish."

Taking the cards away from him I shuffle them up.

"How about I show you something even more fun."

Excitement fills his face as I deal the cards.

"This game is called Slap Jack."

Beating me for the 5th time Carl gathers the cards to shuffle.

"I'll go easy on you this time."

He smiles making me chuckle.

"Oh? Well I guess we'll see who wins."

Carl starts to deal out the cards when a police car pulls into our yard stopping crookedly in the grass. Shane steps out, alone, a look of worry and guilt on his face.

"Wait here Carl."

I tell him standing up, Shane notices me and quickly looks away.

"Where's ya mother?"

He says once I approach him.

"Inside cooking, where's my dad?"

My heart begins to race as the possibilities run through my head.

"I need to speak to ya mom."

"What is it Shane?"

We both look towards the door where I see my mom standing there with her "kiss the cook" apron on.

Shane glaces at my mom then me and sighs.

"Is he?"

My mother can't finish her sentience, quickly I go to hold her steady.

"He was shot, we where on a chase and they had one hiding in the trunk, I'm sorry Lori it was my fault, should've been more careful. He's in the hospital, doctor says he's in a comma."

Grabbing my mother tighter my lip quivers.

"How will I tell Carl his dad's been shot?"

Shane glances over at Carl who's looking at us curiously.

"I'll do it."

He goes to walk away but my mother heads towards Carl.

"You alright?"

Shane ask me putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah."

I reply with a shaky breath, I'm watching my mother now on her knees talking to Carl. When she breaks the news he begins to cry breaking my heart.

Clenching my fist to stop the tears I bury my face in Shane's chest not able to hold back my sobs.

We all get into Shane's cruiser as he turns on his sirens and we speed to the hospital my mother in the passenger seat and me holding a shaking Carl in the back.

"He's going to be okay, dad's a strong guy."

I repeat over and over again, hoping to god he makes it.

At the hospital we gather around my father making small talk with one another. The doctors say he'll live, we just have to wait for him to wake up so we are all relieved.

Grabbing a hold of his resting hand I kiss the back of it whispering a story about the time when we went hunting and the feather to my bow nearly took two of my fingers off and all that him and Shane did was wrap some duck tape around it until we were able to go to the hospital. My mother was so mad...

It's been almost about a month my fathers been in the hospital, we still visit him but we're getting tired of waiting.

Shane still comes over, every night to check on us. Honestly without him we'd be in an even worst situation.

* * *

Monday July 5th,

So I've been get calls from the Biology center at my college. Something about a virus they want me to go check out.

I told them about my father and that I need to be here for my family.

Wednesday July 7th,

There's something strange going around, the news said something about a deadly virus.

I tried to get in touch with the Biology Center but no one seams to be picking up.

"Hey Dakota, can we go play outside?"

Carl approaches me in the living room so I set down my medical book and scan him. His face is pink and eyes are moist, good.

"Sure but under one condition."

Carl raises an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"How are you feeling?"

Placing my palm to his forehead he cringes.

"Again? I told you I feel fine."

Rising to my feet I mess up his hair. The news said to look for symptoms of extremely high fever and hallucinations, I just want to make sure.

"Can't we do something besides go outside?"

I ask holding up his hand held game.

"Like a video game or something?"

Dragging out a sigh he inches over to the door, tugging me with him.

"No, you got me sick of playing video games, I get what you're trying to do, so now I want to go play outside."

This isn't about me teaching him to go play outside like a real kid should, believe me in any other occasion it would be, but this time I'm actually scared to go outside. I'm scared of what might be outside.

Finding the bottle of hand sanitize I stuff it under my arm in defeat.

"Fine, but only for a little bit."

If I see any sings of someone being sick, I 'm not hesitating to drag him back inside.

Outside Carl and I sit under "Our" little tree, the tree where we found out our father had gotten shot. Carl likes to think if we stay under this tree maybe Shane would drive up all crazy again and tell us he woke up. I like to think of it as a sign of back luck but what do I know, I can't win jack on anything.

Though, today I have a bad feeling about this tree, about being outside. Rubbing my hands with hand sanitize I force Carl to put some on as well.

"You're weird you know that."

He smiles up at me rubbing up his arms and around his neck like Ii told him to.

"Do you want to be in the hospital too?"

I warn playfully flicking his nose, he giggles.

"That's what I thought, remember you are the man of the house till Dad gets back."

"No, Shane is."

"Shane's just doing the things you can't do like fix things and bringing food to our table."

"Well once I'm old enough I can do those things."

Carl scratches at his eye and I tense up.

"Well by then Dad will be back, you're feeling alright?"

Pulling him into a hug Carl slightly struggles against me.

"Dakota was that you!"

Carl laughs pulling away harder, I let him go.

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly the smell hits me and it's all to familiar, as if I've teleported into the dissection room, all I smell is something rotting.

"That's not me! something must have gotten hit on the road."

Slowly I turn around expecting to see a possum lied out on the road but instead I see a man walking over to me with a limb.

"Isn't that Mr. Rulles?"

I ask Carl who has his shirt stuffed up his nose. He nods.

"Are you okay Sr."

I walk over to him, Carl right be hind me. Mr. Rulles groans, stepping closer I get a wiff of him and nearly vomit.

"Carl, go in side the house."

I command slowly backing away I bump into him.

"What wrong with him?"

"I said GO!"

Mr. Rulles grabs a hold of me and tries to bite my neck so I scream.

"MOM!"

I hear Carl scream as I try and keep Mr. Rrulles off of me. What is this? Why is he so cold?

"DAKOTA!"

I hear a deep voice and soon the man is off of me. Shane shots him right between the eyes and Mr. Rrulles falls dead.

Screaming I drop to my knees.

"Your Killed him!"

I sob as Shane runs over to me, examining my body.

"Listen Dakota, you're the only one Who'll under stand this. He had the Virus, the virus kills you then brings you back into something that just want to feed.

It's all over at the hospital, people where getting shot,"

Blinded by my tears my voice cracks.

"Dad?"

"I tried to bring him out but the Military were every where, the machines stopped working and he had no heart beat. Before I left I blocked the door so that

nothing would get him."

Helping me to my feet Shane leads me towards the house. People are drying and coming back to life...but how? It doesn't make any since. My fathers dead...this isn't true.

Inside the house my mother runs to us, Carl latched to her side.

"Shane what's going on?"

Looking at me I give him a nod.

"Carl, go with Dakota and pack you're bags, now!"

"Shane."

My mother starts so I grab Carl and lead him up stares.

"Dakota, where are we going, what's going on?"

Tearing open Carl's closet I grab his biggest bag and start pilling clothes into it.

"Remember that movie we watched last weekend, with the Zombies?"

I try my best to make it so that he understands.

"Yeah."

"Well that's what's happening right now, so like in the movie we have to leave."

Carl sits there baffled, if I could barley understand what's going on I can't about imagine how he feels.

Done with his clothes we go into my room and I pack my things. I thought the next time I'd pack it would be to go back to school, never would I ever imagine it be for something like this.

Down stairs my mother waits wit her luggage, eyes puffy and red. Crap, Carl doesn't know about Dad. Grabbing Carl's bag I help Shane load our things as my mother explains to my little brother that our dad is dead.

"You have to be strong Dakota, for you mother and Carl."

Shane squeezes me tightly once he notices me zone out. I just give him a nod.

"In the car now!"

Shane hops in the drivers side next to my weeping mom, Carl and I hop in the back.

"Where do we even go if it's everywhere?"

My mother pulls herself together.

"The news keeps saying there's quarantine in Atlanta."

Shane swerves to miss bodies on the road. Taking Carl I hid his face in my chest so that he can't watch.

What has become of this world.


	2. Chapter 2(When plans fail)

Jolting wake form a nightmare I scan my surroundings. There's barley any sunlight left and also the cars stopped moving.

"What's going on?"

I ask but nobody's in the car. Oh no, did the Zombies get them? Looking out side the window I see my mother and Carl talking to a lady with a little girl. My heart instantly relaxes.

"Oh good you're up."

Shane opens the door and helps me out.

"Why have we stopped?"

I ask but soon know why once I take a good look in front of us. Traffic Jam.

"There's something going on in the city there not letting anyone in."

An unfamiliar voice pops up on the side of me so I quickly turn to see an Asian guy dressed in a pizza delivery outfit.

"I'm Glen by the way."

Holding out his hand I gently shake it.

"Dakota."

Smiling Glen scans me, I feel Shane tense.

"Hey Dakota come see real quick."

My mother calls so I excuse my self and walk over to a van where the lady with the little girl hands Carl a chocolate bar.

"This is my Daughter Dakota, Dakota this is Carol and her daughter Sofia."

Smiling kindly I see a man step up to Carol and whisper vicious threats about sharing food.

"How are you holding up?"

My mother runs her hands through my curls making me sigh.

"I'm still hanging."

Kissing my forehead she goes back to talking to Carol about how we got here. Taking a look around I notice that everyone's out of their cars chatting with one another about if they'll make it or what's their next plan. Why aren't they letting us into the city?

Suddenly military planes fly over us, so close that the wind lifts up my hair. Shane rushes over to us.

"What's happening?"

I hear Carol ask, we all follow the planes with our eyes, they're heading into the city. Watching them drop bombs onto the city people scream and gasp in horror.

Feeling uneasy Shane wraps an arm around me, pulling me against his chest along with my crying mother and confused brother.

Terrified screams become pain filled screeches, pulling away I see people getting torn apart by Zombies.

"Walkers!"

Glen yells pulling a gun out of his bag. Shane curses under his breath and pulls out a pistol.

"Take this, keep your mother and brother safe."

Shoving the gun in my hand I begin to panic.

"Where are you going?"

Cupping my face with his hands he lowers his voice.

"I have to go help, you have experience with shooting guns so I know you can do this."

"You want me to shot these things?"

Gun shots begin to go off, Shane nods and then runs off shooting left and right.

"Stay behind me!"

Standing firmly in front of my family I hold up my gun prepared to shoot what ever i have to. Keeping my guard up I spot a "walker" heading towards us.

"Dakota shoot it!"

My mother screams but my body's frozen. I've shot deer, squirrels and even frogs, but never have I ever thought I'd kill something that was once human.

"DAKOTA!"

Ears ringing the walker come face to face with me until an arrow impales through it's skull dropping it to the ground. Staring in front of me I see a guy with a cross bow, his sleeves to his t-shirt ripped off.

"Don't just stand there girl, yall gotta move!"

He yells gesturing to follow him. Looking back at my mom I have to make a decision. Following this guy off the road and into the trees I look back to make sure mom and Carl are behind. They are and so is Carol, Sofia, and Carols husband. Approaching an opening in the woods I spot an RV along with other cars and people.

"Shane!"

Carl shouts running over to Shane who's tending to two girls.

"Hey buddy."

Shane pats his head and looks at me with a proud grin, I nod at him. Turning to thank the guy who saved me he's gone. So keeping my eyes open I walk over to Shane who pulls me into a tight hug.

"Are you guys okay?"

He ask but I'm to distracted. Who was that guy?

"Dakota?"

Concern fills Shane's voice, I spot the guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I absentmindedly say walking over to the guy all the way at the far end of the clearing, he's not alone, another man stands near him. The older guy notices me first.

"Mmm, well hey their dolly."

He grins scanning me head to toe, I shift nervously as the guy who saved me looks up from his crossbow.

"What you want girl?"

His bitter voice makes me regret coming over here, put I push the emotion away.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me and my family over here."

I keep an eye on the other man, making sure he keeps his distance.

"Aw, ain't that cute, Daryl got himself an admirer."

"Shut up Merle."

Daryl sets down his crossbow and walks up to me, I slightly step back.

"Next time, don't freeze up like a deer caught up in the head lights, its how ya get killed."

Feeling belittled I slightly nod and make my way back to where Shane is.

"I don't want you around those men."

My mother brushes through my hair looking back at them.

"One of then saved my life, I had to thank em."

I try to explain but Shane interrupts.

"Just stay around me for now, until we get things settled."

Obeying I go sit in our car that I'm guessing Shane drove down here. I notice the Asian boy, whats his name, Glen helping an old man look at a RV. Walker?

Is that what he called them?

* * *

 **A month latter**

Scrubbing last nights rice and corn diner out of plates and pots I'm distracted by Shane's voice.

"Daryl, I want you to come hunting with me."

Looking behind me I see Shane Pulling a rifle over his Shoulder. Now is my chance to get out of mom duty. Setting the pots and plates to dry I wipe my hands on my pants and approach Shane and Daryl.

"I want to hunt."

I say catching both their attention. Daryl grumbles but Shane gives me a serious stare.

"You asked you're mom?"

Giving him a dumb look I cross my arms.

"I'm 20 Shane I don't need my moms permission."

Sighing exhaustively he pulls me to the side.

"So what happens when something happens to you, you're mother blames me, Carl freaks out and I have to live with myself."

Getting frustrated I clench my fist.

"Nothing will happen, I've been hunting before I can take care of myself."

"I don't want you're blood on my hands, I care about you to much."

Trying not to pout I can't help but feel hurt.

"I just need some time away from here and hunting's always so peaceful, I just need to hunt Shane."

He stares me down for a good bit then surrenders in understanding. Handing me one of the smaller rifles Shane closes the trunk to his car.

"Let's go."

Getting used to the heaviness of the gun I smile to myself.

"She's commin?"

Daryl scans me with the ugliest look. He thinks I'm weak, but I'll show him.

"She's a good shot."

Shane explains as we walk into the trees.

Going our assigned paths I quickly find a tree to nest in. It might not be a deer stand but what I've learned is that sitting up high helps with seeing more and staying quite.

I can't believe it's been a month since everything's become strictly survival. We made a camp right out of the city that's now over run and there's quite a few of us. We've barley have any trouble with the un-dead but every now and then one will make itself up the hill. We can take care of that we're just waiting for then to leave the city...

Catching something out the corner of my eye I ready my gun. A squirrel. Smiling I carefully aim making sure not to miss. Finger on the trigger I go to shoot. That's until the squirrel screeches then grows still. What the? Climbing down I walk over to the squirrel to see an arrow impaled into it. That son of a bitch. Pulling the squirrel off the tree I angrily yank the arrow out.

"That's mine girl."

Daryl walks out from behind the tree I was in, a slight smirk placed upon his face.

"You knew I was going to shoot it!"

I softly yell, he tries to grab the squirrel but I step back.

"I ain't knew nothing about you shooting it, I've been following this bastard all the way from the lake."

Looking at his waist I see several squirrels tied together.

"This ones mine, you have plenty to take back."

Face red he looks like he wants to argue back but instead he sighs.

"Give me my damn arrow back."

Forgetting I even had it I hand it out to him. Grabbing his arrow he quickly grabs the squirrel and with his other hand pulls out a machete cutting the squirrel into two spilling blood all over. Gasping I jump back still holding the top of the squirrel.

"You're an Ass!"

I curse watching him chuckle.

"You wanted me to share."

Turning on that sentience he heads back towards the camp so I follow him shooting daggers at the back of his head. At the camp I watch Daryl go up to his brother Merel and show him his prize catchings.

"What the hell happened to that one?"

Merle looks at Daryl so I look at the piece of squirrel in my hand. Stomping up to them I toss the top half of the squirrel at Daryl's feet.

"You can take you're damn squirrel back."

Merel watches in amusement.

"What's wrong sunshine thought it was yours?"

Daryl spits. Sunshine, really?

"I'm not taking anything you touched."

"Oh grow up why don't you. You're nothing but a brat who thinks she knows what she's doing but you don't know the first thing when it comes to surviving."

Swallowing hard I spit a flat whatever and turn to leave before he sees me cry.

"Damn little brother, didn't know ya had it in ya."

"Shut up Merel."

Storming away Shane comes out of the woods with a couple frogs in his hands.

"Whoa whats' going on?"

Shane stops me looking at my bloody hands.

"Daryl's an ass and doesn't care about anyone but his brother and his self."

Shane looks back at Daryl and Merel who are skinning squirrels.

"What happened?"

Pointing at my hands Shane places a hand on the knife on his belt.

"He crossed into my path and took the squirrel I was going to kill, I told him he had plenty so his way of sharing was cutting the thing in half."

Looking around Shane puts an arm around my shoulder.

"You can't let stuff like that get to you, now go wash up before your mother sees you."

Sighing I nod. He's right Daryl knows he was aggravating me, that's why he kept that stupid smirk on his face. Heading towards the lake I quickly scrub the blood off my hands.

"Hey Dakota."

Back at the camp Carl walks up to me, Sofia at his side.

"What's up Kiddos?"

Carl holds up a deck of cards.

"Go fish?"

Messing threw his hair I slightly sigh.

"Not right now buddy, I have chores to do."

Pouting Carl follows me as I head towards the dishes I left out to dry.

"So when you're done we can play?"

"When I'm done we can play what ever you guys want."

Excitement fills their faces as they begin saving the dishes for me. Smirking I turn and join he rest of the women folding clothes.

"Hey baby, where's your brother?"

My mom ask as I start folding a basket.

"I told them when I'm done with my work I'd play with then, so their putting the dishes away."

Everyone giggles and Andrea and her sister Amy talk about their childhood.

"I used to trick Dakota in to cleaning her room."

My mom starts and I instantly roll my eyes with a smile.

"And for the longest time I believed there was a monster hiding in the trash on my floor."

Everyone laughs.

"What you girls laughing about?"

Shane wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Mom things."

Carol says and Shane slowly steps away.

"Then I don't want to hare this conversation, just came to tell yall foods cooked."

Patting my back he walks away.

Gathered around the small fire at the center of the camp Daryl passes around plates of food.

Stopping in front of me he smirks and hands me a plate of squirrel.

"Cooked this one specially for you Sunshine."

He whispers chuckling as he moves on to the next person.

"Jerk."

I grumble and he shoots me a look. Should I be concerned to eat this? Looking down at my plate I notice the jagged cuts where he angrily cut it in half. My squirrel. Getting a weird exciting feeling in my gut I realize hes not doing this because he hates me, it's because he likes me. Well it's a guess, why else would he always smile like that?

Done with my plate I wait till everyone's done before I gather theirs to set soaking. Grabbing Daryl and Merels plate I glance at Daryl.

"It wasn't half bad."

Giving my best smirk I probably fail miserably because he just laughs licking the meat off his fingers. Setting the dishes in the soapy water I'm dragged away to play Go fish with Carl and his friend Sofia.

"How is it that you always seem to win when we play."

I toss down my cards for the fifth time, the suns almost gone and the cards are getting harder to see.

"I think it's because you're letting me win."

Carl gathers up the cards and starts to box them.

"I think you're right about that one, I've seen your sister take down a whole group of men in poker before."

Shane kneels down on the side of us. Carol calls Sofia to head to bed.

"Why don't you two head to bed, it's getting dark."

Nodding I yawn in agreement. Helping Carl up I lead him to our tent.

"Night Dakota."

Carl curls up on the side of me, pulling him close I lightly squeeze him.

"Night little bro.

* * *

Tossing and turning I give up on trying to sleep. So silently climbing out the tent I'm welcomed by complete darkness. Grabbing a couple logs to toss in the fire I struggle to move around chairs. Slightly tripping on one a log tumbles out of my hands but doesn't hit the ground.

"What are you doin out here?"

Daryl's voice rings my ears. Taking the logs out of my hands he starts the fire.

"I...I couldn't sleep."

I finally say taking seat next to him.

"Join the club Sunshine."

His growing nickname for me makes me smile.

"Sunshine?"

I question watching his face glow from the fire.

"What gotta problem?"

Shrugging I poke the fire with a stick.

"Just wondering why Sunshine?"

"It's cuz you always so positive, playin with your brother and joking with the others."

I smile, that's not what I was expecting.

"You're weak though, you ain't ganna last."

"Excuse me?"

Feeling a sudden tension I grow aggravated.

"You have to be able to let em go if you need. Playin nice, it'll get ya killed."

"Is that why you're such an ass?"

Daryl shifts to face me.

"Call me what ya wish, when this place goes down all I gatta do is leave."

Baffled by his words I sit back. Wow.

"Don't judge me girl, this place ain't like it used ta be."

Nodding I drag my hand down my face.

"I completely understand, kind of like how it was when this all started. So  
many people where left behind, my own father."

Stopping I bite my lip, Shane said he was dead but we still left him to get bit or eaten. Daryl's silent for a moment.

"Sorry about your old man."

Shrugging I toss the stick in the fire.

"I'm not weak Daryl, I'm just trying to keep my family together."

Rising to my feet I leave him at the fire as I crawl back into the tent. Curled up tightly on the side of Carl I hold myself. I have to be positive, but not for myself, for my mother and Carl. I can't show that I'm broken on the inside. I just can't...

"Hey Dakota time to wake up."

Opening my eyes I see Shane towering over me.

"'What's going on?"

I instantly grab the knife that's under my pillow.

"Daryl and I are going hunting, want to come?"

Releasing the knife I roll over.

"If it'll be like anything as last time then no."

Shane slightly smirks.

"I had a talk with him, he was just pickin."

"Yeah well, its' kind of hard to tell because one minute he might be "pickin"then the next he tells me I'm weak and wont last."

Shane kneels on the side of me."Everyone here has been through a lot Dakota, can you really blame them if they snap every once in a while."

Shane's right I was the one who snapped at Daryl first. He was just trying to defend himself.

"Fine, I'll be out in a bit." Patting my head he leaves the tent.


End file.
